


Lost & Found

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs finds a new tradition for a painful anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost & Found

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompts "family of choice vs. family of blood" & "personal code of ethics"

Gibbs almost hadn’t noticed.

He’d been woken before dawn by a case— four dead Marines and practically no clues— and they’d been working nonstop ever since. But now that he did think of it, every time there had been even the slightest lull in their work, Gibbs had found one of his agents practically at his elbow. McGee kept putting crime scene photos up on the monitor and asking Gibbs to look at them, Ziva continually mangled English idioms and started arguments when Tony corrected her, and his senior field agent turned up the most often, always ready with a movie quote or a smart-ass remark, earning himself more head-slaps than usual.

“Aw, hell,” Gibbs muttered, and stood up from his desk. “DiNozzo, David, McGee, with me.”

His agents all followed him into the elevator without a word of question or protest, and Gibbs closed his eyes, briefly, mentally cursing three different fathers who had squandered the chance to know the amazing people their children had become, before he reached out to hit the emergency stop switch.

“Today is Kelly’s birthday.”

“Boss, you don’t have to—” Tony began.

“It is not necessary—” added Ziva.

“Really, it’s okay—” said McGee.

“Hey!” Gibbs said, sharply, then took a deep breath. “You deserve to know. And she deserves to have more than just me remembering her.”

“We… we’d be honored, boss,” Tony said, honestly.

Gibbs managed a smile. “Yeah, I know. My place, tonight, nineteen-hundred hours. I’m cooking.”

They all grinned.

THE END


End file.
